An information receiving device that receives information via wireless communication external of a vehicle may be a device that is in communication with a server. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-186952 (JP '952), a cellular phone is provided as an information receiving device that is in communication with a server. Further, JP '952 discloses that a reception frequency for receiving data may be set by a user, and a low reception frequency is set to reduce communication fee.
Setting a reception frequency restricts the amount of data received, and, therefore, may reduce the communication fee to a certain degree. However, even when the reception frequency is set, the communication fee may increase if the amount of data received at one time is large. On the other hand, if the amount of data received at one time is small, the communication fee falls to a lower level which may be lower than expected. In such a case, the user may possibly think that the amount of data downloaded should not have been restricted by the low reception frequency setting.